Akane's Curse
by YamiKaykaMotou
Summary: Determined to cure her friends, Akane travels to Jusenkyo to find the Spring of Drowned Man. Better than it sounds. COMPLETE.
1. The Journey

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½.

Ranma: Thank Kami-sama she doesn't!

Yami Motou: Akane!

Akane (with her mallet): Yes?

Yami Motou: Can I borrow your mallet?

Akane: Sure.

(Ranma runs around the room with me chasing him, mallet posed over my head)

Akane: Enjoy the story.

Akane's Curse-Part 1

Akane checked the date of the airplane ticket in her hand. Today's date was on the ticket as well as the note that it was a round-trip ticket. She would fly out to China today & come back three days later. Sighing, Akane picked up her carry-on bag & suitcase, & carried them downstairs.

Her father, Mr. Tendo; her two sisters, Nabiki & Kasumi; Mr. Saotome, & his son Ranma Saotome accompanied her to the airport. Her family & friends made her feelings about the trip calmer &, at the same time, more jittery. The reason why, was while everyone else thought she was just taking a little trip to China, she was actually on a mission. She planned to go to Jusenkyo to get some water from the "pool of drowned man" & cure Ranma, his father, & any other males who were cursed. She knew that they would be grateful to her. Maybe she could use Ranma's gratitude next time he makes cracks about her cooking. It was an interesting thought.

The number of her fight was announced over the intercom & Mr. Tendo began to cry, saying how his little Akane was all grown up. Nabiki paid no attention to their father's antics & turned to her youngest sister.

"Take care Akane," Nabiki said.

"I will."

"Be careful. It is China, after all," Kasumi added.

"All right."

"Have a good trip," Genma said.

"Thank you Mr. Saotome." Akane turned to her fiancée, Ranma.

"Goodbye Ranma. See you in three days."

"Same here Akane. Watch out for yourself, huh?"

"Of course Ranma," she snapped. "I know how to take care of myself!"

"All right, all right. I see your point."

"Good." Akane walked towards to door, then turned & waved once more. Everyone else waved back except Mr. Tendo. Akane stepped inside the walkway & onto the plane.

Four hours later, the plane touched down in China. It might have seemed like it was almost 1:00pm to Akane, but it was only 11:45 am to everyone else. After claiming her suitcase & going through Customs, she rented a bike & began to look for a place to stay. She traveled for about three miles before she found a suitable hotel. After booking a room for three nights starting tonight, she stashed her belongings in her room, locked the door & left the hotel to head for Jusenkyo.

Akane stood on the cliff that overlooked the grounds of the cursed Jusenkyo springs. There were so many lakes that it almost made her dizzy to look. Blinking, so her eyes refocused, she looked down at the gourd tied around her waist. That was what she would use to hold the water she would take back to Japan with her. Taking a deep breath, then exhaling it, she decided to begin making her way down & finding the "pool of drowned man."

Before she could take a step, the rock beneath her feet began to crumble. Panic seized Akane. More crumbling. Akane tried to move, but she was frozen with fear. She was going to fall into one of the many cursed springs. She just knew it. The rocks under her feet finally gave away & Akane fell off the cliff. As she descended toward one of the lakes, she prayed that the lake was curseless, thus saving her from being cursed. Akane landed with a splash.

Akane came up coughing & sputtering. She climbed out of the lake & laid down on the ground beside it, breathing the sweet, precious air. Finally, she sat up, feeling less breathless.

"Was," she started, then stopped. Her voice sounded deep for some strange reason. Clearing her throat, she tried again. "Was there a curse in the lake?" Again her voice sounded deep. What was going on? Raising a hand, she looked at it.

It was different! Instead a feminine hand, it was masculine. Looking down, she noticed that her chest was flat. A cold feeling settled in her (his?) stomach. A cold realization feeling. Akane had fallen into the "pool of drowned man"! The water that was meant to cure Akane's male friends with.

Standing up, Akane contemplated what to do next. The most logical choice was to become female again. But first thing was first. Akane plunged the gourd into the lake he fell in, brought it back out & corked it. The water was probably curseless now, but there was a chance that it wasn't. Now, to get some hot water.

Akane pushed open the door of a restaurant & sat at one of the stools at the bar. A waiter came up to him. "What can I get you, son?"

"I'll take a cup of hot water. To go, if possible."

"Hot water? To go?"

"Yes."

"Okay. One hot water to go."

Ten minutes later, the waiter brought the cup of hot water & give it to Akane, who paid him. Then, Akane went out the door, over to the side where no one could see him & dumped the water on himself, becoming female again. She sighed. "That's better." She didn't understand how Ranma could stand changing genders like that. Being a boy was very uncomfortable to her. Getting on her bike, she pedaled to the hotel, went to her room, collapsed on the bed, & fell asleep.

Akane stood before her family & friends. They were swimming in the lake. She refused to jump in, determined to keep her secret. She didn't notice that Ranma had climbed out & snuck up behind her. She pushed Akane, who fell in with a big splash. When she resurfaced, she was a he & everyone was staring in shock.

"Akane, how could you do this? I can not have a half-girl, half-boy for a child. You are to never live in our house again," Mr. Tendo scolded.

Akane sat up, wide-eyed & breathing hard. She blinked & shook her head. It was a dream. Her family & friends didn't shun & cast her out of her home. Not yet, at least. Her dream did cause her to wonder what she looked like as a boy. She also came to the conclusion that she better get used to it. She couldn't keep away from cold water forever.

Getting up she wondered over to the bathroom sink & turned the cold tap on. She quickly ran her hands under the faucet. She felt a tingle & saw her hands were male now. Satisfied, he wiped his hands with a hand towel, & then looked in the mirror in front of him. His hair, which had been a bluish-black, was now a yellow blonde color. His once black eyes were now a jade green. Not to mention that he was well-built, kind of like Ranma (boy).

Having seen enough, Akane turned to hot water on & wet his hands. The tingle was felt again & she wiped her hands again. Her curiosity quenched, Akane returned to bed.

Three days later, Akane was boarding the plane that would take her back to Japan. During the flight, Akane wrung her hand together (she was alone). How long would she be able to keep her secret? Considering how long Ranma kept his (it wasn't very long), it wouldn't be long for her. How would everyone react? Well, her father might go into hysterics, she might get sympathy from her sisters & Mr. Saotome, but Ranma? Well, with Ranma, it's hard to say how he would react. There could be two situations that are the same & he would react two different ways.

"Attention, passengers. This is your captain speaking," the pilot's voice spoke over the speaker. "We are beginning our descent. Please fasten your seat belts & remain seated until the plane has come to a full & complete stop."

Akane's stomach turned & flopped as the plane started to descend. It was more due to nerves than the descent. The time of seeing her family & friends was drawing closer.

"On behalf of my crew, I thank you for choosing our airline. You may now leave the plane," the pilot spoke.

Akane stood up, grabbed her carry-on bag, & followed the crowd off the plane & into the airport. The noise of the airport was deafening to Akane's ears, but her hearing soon became accustomed to the noise. It was then that she heard someone call her name.

"Akane!" It sounded like her father. Turning in the direction of the voice, she saw the very people she had worried about seeing. She pushed her fears aside as she rushed to them & hugged her father. The others surrounded them & talked animatedly with her as they went down to the luggage claim.

As Akane picked up her suitcase, Ranma teased, "Didn't go clothes shopping, Akane?"

"I did, but it was only one outfit. See?" She spun around to show the clothes. She found garments that suited her female & male forms.

"Very nice," Kasumi commented. "It's not your usual style, though."

"I liked it when I got it. I still do."

The group went back home, thinking Akane would like to take a nap. No chance. She put her clothes & suitcase away then grabbed the gourd & went downstairs.

She found everyone outside & went up to Mr. Saotome & his son with a big smile of achievement. "Mr. Saotome, I've got something for you & Ranma."

"Oh? What is it?"

"The water from the pool of drowned man."

"You went to Jusenkyo?" Ranma asked.

"Yes. Here." She held out the gourd. She hoped it still worked after she took the curse.

Ranma took the container, uncorked it & poured some of the water on himself & passed it to Genma. The father didn't pour, however, because his son became female. When Ranma saw this, she got very upset.

"What happened? You said you got the cure!" Ranma grabbed the gourd & threw it toward Akane, too mad to care that it wasn't polite to do so. Akane cried, "No!" & covered her face with her arms as the water splashed onto her.

The gourd, now empty, landed on the ground. But, no one paid attention to it. They were staring at Akane who had become a blonde-haired boy. They couldn't see the eyes because they were covered. When they did see the eyes, they sparked with anger. And also with fear.

"A-Akane." Ranma was the first one to speak. And she did so with confusion & shock."

'This is it,' Akane thought. 'They're going to shun me & cast me out.'

But it didn't happen. Instead, Kasumi disappeared into the house, then reappeared with a tea kettle. She poured the hot water on Ranma & Akane & set the kettle down.

"What kind of joke are you playing, Akane?" Ranma demanded.

"It's not a joke."

"How come I changed?"

"I don't know." The words were out of Akane's mouth before she could think.

"Wait a minute. You changed. You fell in, didn't you?"

Akane buried her face in her hands. "It was an accident. I didn't mean to fall in."

"Of course you didn't," Kasumi consoled. "Nobody means to fall into a curse spring." Kasumi's arms went around her youngest sister. Akane hugged her back.

"Akane!" Mr. Tendo cried hysterically. "My dear Akane!"

"She's fine, Tendo," Genma told him.

"Boy, I wonder what Ryoga's going to say when he finds out," Ranma commented.

"He won't act any differently," Akane said.

"Why don't we all go inside & discuss this over dinner," Kasumi suggested as she picked up the tea kettle. Genma & Ranma agreed hungrily.

As everyone headed inside, Nabiki stopped Akane. "You know Akane, now you & Ranma are a matched set. You both have the same type of curse."

"I never thought about it like that. Maybe you should point that out at dinner Nabiki."

"No, you should."

"All right. But after dinner. And to Ranma only."

'And maybe Ranma & I will go back to Jusenkyo together & cure ourselves. It's worth a try.' Akane thought as she & Nabiki went inside to eat one of Kasumi's delicious meals.

**TBC**

I finally succeed in hitting Ranma upside the head.

Ranma: XX

Akane: Good hit.

Me: Thanks.

Akane: So, what did everyone think for part one? Read and review so she'll get part two up.


	2. Enter Shampoo and Ryouga

Me: I'm baa-ck!

Ranma: Oh, Kami-sama, no!

Me: Shut up or I'll get Akane's mallet again!

Ranma (cowers): Okay.

Me: I noticed five reviews to part one so here's part two.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½.

Akane's Curse-Part 2

"Nabiki said that we're a matched set now," Akane said to Ranma once they were alone. She couldn't work up the nerve to say anything during dinner, figuring it was better to talk to Ranma alone.

"What do you mean 'we're a matched set'?"

"We both have the same type of curse."

Ranma bit back a reply. He thought about Akane's words. It was true. They were a matched set. "You're right. We are."

"Perhaps, we could cure ourselves. Point out the pools to each other and jump in each one together."

"Of course one of us has to hit the water first in order to be cured.'

Akane nodded. "Well, I'm going to sleep. Good night Ranma."

"Good night Akane."

**Two Weeks Later**

Akane and Ranma stood up on the cliff overlooking Jusenkyo. Akane saw the crumbled edge and suddenly remembered her fateful fall very vividly. She shuddered slightly.

"Something wrong, Akane?"

"Just remembering how I fell."

"You never said how you fell."

"Some of the rock of this cliff crumbled." She pointed to the edge.

Ranma knelt down to inspect it. Akane knelt, too. The girl-cursed boy ran one finger along the edge. A few loose pebbles fell off the cliff upon his touch. "No wonder you fell. The edge was very soft and not solidly packed, like the ground we're standing on now."

"Let's just find the pools and get this over with."

"Okay. Which way did you fall?"

"To my left." Akane looked in that direction, smiling inwardly about getting cured. Really, they just needed to find one pool in order to cure the two of them.

Her inward smile turned into an inward groan. In all her fantasies of getting cured, this one never occurred to her. In front of her, were several pools, one of which was "pool of drowned man.", but she couldn't remember which one it was. Ranma came up beside her and saw her dazed expression.

"What is it Akane?"

"I-I don't remember which pool I fell in."

"You don't remember?" Ranma crossed his arms over his chest.

Akane emulated him. "Well, do you know which one you fell in?"

"Sure. It was that one," Ranma pointed to a pool to his right. "No. It was that one. Or was it that one?" Ranma pointed to two more pools before scratching his head.

Akane smirked slightly. "You don't remember, either, do you?"

"No." Ranma shook his head, then sank to the ground, sitting Indian-style. He propped one elbow on one knee and placed his chin in his hand. Akane followed suite. They sat there for awhile, in silence. Finally, Akane let out a sigh.

"I guess we're still stuck."

"I'm sorry Akane. I wish I could remember."

"It's alright, I suppose. I'll just have to learn how to deal with my curse. Any suggestions?"

"Well, don't be embarrassed with your boy form. When you are splashed with cold water, don't immediately run and get some hot water. You'll have to get used to the fact that there'll be times when hot water's not available."

"Those are good suggestions."

"It's how I came to terms with my curse."

At last the two of them got up and headed for the airport to get on their booked flight. Everyone figured that it wouldn't take long to go to Jusenkyo and get cured, so they got tickets to leave and return to Japan on the same day. When they entered the Japan airport, four hours later, they were greeted by their families, eager for their news. The two of them sadly shook their heads and told them the reason for their failure. As they left the airport, the cursed teens lagged behind the others. No one told them to hurry up. They let them come to terms with being cursed together, though it wasn't necessary. They had come to terms hours ago.

As Ranma and Akane passed Shampoo's restaurant, they heard Shampoo's unmistakable voice call, "Ranma!" and the next thing they both knew, Shampoo had her arms around Ranma's neck. She giggled and leaned her head against one of his shoulders, eyes closed. Ranma tried to get away, but the purple-haired girl's hold was too strong. There was nothing he could do as Shampoo pulled him inside the restaurant, leaving Akane outside, fuming.

"Why that...boy stealer!" she exclaimed, clenching a fist. "I wish I could teach her a lesson!"

At that point, a bike passed Akane, splashing water from a puddle onto her (it rained in Japan during the plane ride to Japan). She instantly became a he. He smiled. Now there was a way to teach Shampoo a lesson.

Akane ran toward the restaurant and burst into it. Ranma was backed against the wall with Shampoo in front of him.

"Ranma marry Shampoo, yes?" the Amazon woman asked.

"No, he won't, " Akane said.

Shampoo whirled around. "Who you, strange boy?"

Akane thought fast. He could tell her his name. But, Shampoo would never believe him. An alias perhaps? An inspiration struck him.

"I'm Aaron," he announced. "Ranma is not marrying you."

"Ranma will marry Shampoo."

"I said he won't," "Aaron" struck a defensive pose. Shampoo did the same.

Ranma watched on as Shampoo and Akane kicked and punched at each other. Neither one actually got hit, as they blocked the other's attacks. Shampoo swept on leg across the floor to knock her opponent off his feet. Akane leaped out of the way and landed a punch to Shampoo's midsection. The Amazon warrior doubled over, giving Akane the chance to sweep a leg across the floor and knock his adversary to the ground. Shampoo looked up, a hand on her stomach.

"You beat Shampoo," she said, standing up slowly. She approached Akane, seized him by the shoulders, and gave him the Kiss of Marriage. Akane pulled away, disgusted.

"What are you doing?" Akane demanded.

"Aaron and Shampoo engaged. Now Shampoo marry two strong men."

Akane let out a yell, grabbed Ranma and ran out of the restaurant. Akane didn't stop running until they were a block from the cafe. Then they started walking to cool down. Ranma was the first to speak.

"Nice going, Akane," he commented.

The events that happened in the cafe sank in and a hand flew to Akane's mouth. "What have I done?"

"Oh, don't worry. Just show Shampoo your girl form and she'll go back to bugging just me."

"I'll do that next time. Thanks."

"Sure...Aaron."

Normally, Akane would have struck Ranma for making a wisecrack like that, but this wasn't a normal situation. And Akane rather liked having another name to go by. At least for now.

Shampoo remained rooted to the floor when Akane and Ranma ran. She never had a man that yelled when he learned that he was engage. Yet, this reaction only fueled the young woman's want to marry this boy.

"Shampoo marry Aaron and Ranma. No matter what it take!"

Akane awoke the next morning, determined to tell Shampoo the truth about herself. It wouldn't be easy, but it had to be done. After a slightly uncomfortable breakfast, Akane dunked her hands in cold water and took off for the cafe.

Ryoga was certain he was in Japan. He recognized certain Japanese buildings. Even more so he realized that he was in the town Akane lived in.

'Oh Akane. How could someone like you ever be engaged to someone like Ranma. I would make a much better husband.' Ryoga approached a street with two directions. One led to the Tendo house and the other led to other stores and restaurants. He wanted to go to the Tendo's and went right. The problem was that the Tendo's house was to the left.

Akane burst through the door of the cafe. "Shampoo!" he called. The Amazon heard him and came flying out in a flurry of excitement. She flung her arms around his shoulders and gave him a hug. "Aaron glad to see Shampoo?" she asked, hugging him tighter. Akane felt like his windpipe was being closed off. "Uh, can we sit down and talk over tea?"

"Of course we can. Aaron wait here." Shampoo disappeared into the kitchen.

It didn't take Ryoga long to realize that he took a wrong turn somewhere. Oh well, he could use a cup of tea or a nice meal, and Shampoo's restaurant was just ahead. He walked in and was somewhat pleased to find that it was empty. As he headed for the double doors that led to the kitchen, he saw that they were open, and he heard voices coming from beyond them. He peeked around the edge of one of the doors and looked in.

Shampoo was sitting at a table with a tea kettle, some tea powder, two spoons, and two teacups. Sitting across from her was a handsome blond boy. He seemed to be uncomfortable while Shampoo talked animatedly. Ryoga couldn't hear anything though.

Shampoo was talking, but Akane wasn't paying attention. He was trying to figure out how to tell Shampoo the truth. Suddenly, the Amazon said, "Aaron, you listening?"

"Actually, I was thinking."

"About us?"

"Not exactly." Akane filled his cup with hot water.

"Then what?"

"I was thinking about how to tell you about...this." Akane splashed the water on himself.

Ryoga stared at the scene in shock. He must need to have his eyes checked. He saw a blond boy, but then he saw Akane where the boy had been. Confused, Ryoga miraculously found his way outside and started to wander down the street in a daze.

"Akane! You cursed?" Shampoo exclaimed.

"I am."

"No matter. Shampoo marry you anyway."

"You're joking."

"No. Shampoo love Aaron. You Aaron. Shampoo marry Aaron."

Akane gave a shrill scream and bolted out of the cafe and down the street. She stopped running and walked down the street, wondering what Ranma was going to say when she told him what happened. The cursed girl looked up and saw a familiar figure up ahead.

"Ryoga!" Akane ran up to the boy.

He turned to her, dazed a first, but quickly chased that feeling away. "Hey, Akane. How have you been lately?"

"Great. Never better," she lied. "How about you?"

"Same here. I'm glad I found the way to town. I had planned on seeing you."

"That's nice."

"I thought I saw you walk into Shampoo's earlier. I also saw a blond boy in there, too. Do you know him?"

"Uh, yeah. I do. We're just friends, though."

"What's his name?"

"Aaron." Akane paused, feeling bad about lying to Ryoga. She had to tell him the truth. "You know Ryoga, there's something you need to know about Aaron."

"What's that?"

"Well. It's just that I'm-," Akane began, just before a puddle of water was splashed on Ryoga and Akane. "Aaron," he finished. But, Ryoga had disappeared. At his feet was his adopted pet pig, P-chan.

Ryoga stood at the feet of Akane. Looking up, he saw the blond boy again, only he was wearing Akane's clothes. It didn't take him long to realize that Akane was Aaron. She must have fallen into one of Jusenkyo's cursed springs. Now, Akane knew the truth about him. She knew that he was cursed, too.

"Ryoga! You're P-chan!" Akane stood rooted to the ground, staring at the pig that was Ryoga. Ryoga hung his head in shame. Akane felt his heart going out to him in sympathy. Kneeling down, he gathered Ryoga's clothers, belongings, and Ryoga himself. Then Akane headed for home.

Ranma heard the opening and closing of the front door and rushed to hear Akane's news. He stopped short however, when he saw a male Akane holding a little black pig and Ryoga's stuff.

"Oh, is P-chan going to be staying for awhile?"

"Yes, Ryoga's going to be staying for a little bit."

Realization lit Ranma's eyes. "He told you?"

"Actually we were splashed with water."

Okay. So, how did it go with Shampoo?" Ranma asked as he followed Akane and Ryoga to the bathroom.

Akane didn't answer as he dunked P-chan into the tub of hot water. Ryoga resurfaced and pulled on his clothes while Akane poured hot water on his head and avoided looking at Ryoga while he dressed.

"How did it go with Shampoo?" Ranma persisted.

"Terrible. She still wants to marry 'Aaron'."

"That girl won't quit."

"You would know," Ryoga and Akane chorused together.

"You know this is going to cause more problems, right Akane?"

Akane looked at him, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

**TBC**

Well, there's part two. I was determined to make this a trilogy, so the last part's going to be rough and kind of lame in my opinion. In response to those who want to know the placement of this fic, let's call it an AU, shall we?


	3. Kuno and Kodachi

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½. This is the third and final part of Akane's Curse. I have to say that while this third part is, in my opinion, rather lame and rushed, I did enjoy writing this fic. So, without further adieu, I present the final chapter.

Akane's Curse-Part 3

Her heart pounded and her mouth felt dry. She felt so nervous, she'd thought she would pass out. The shape of the school loomed before her. Students were streaming into the building. A new school year had begun and Akane was sure that it would be interesting.

It had been two months since her Jusenkyo accident. Since then, the only ones who knew about the curse were her family, Ranma and his father, Shampoo, and Ryoga. All summer she learned to adjust to her cursed form. Ranma had been a lot of help in advising her. He even showed her a few moves she could do in male form. In return, Akane showed him a few moves for his girl form. Their friendship was growing stronger, based on martial art attacks.

"Come on Akane. We're going to be late if we just stand here," Ranma told her, who was beside her.

"Ranma, I'm a little scared."

"Scared? You?"

"Yes. Me."

"What of?"

"What everyone's going to say when they learn that I'm cursed."

"They didn't treat me any differently when they found out about me."

"That's true."

"So? Come on." Ranma strolled into the high school. Akane followed him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Akane sighed as she sank back against her pillow. The first day of school went fine. No cold water hit her. She had retained her girl form all day, for the first time since July.

But, even that one bit of good new didn't chase away all the problems her curse caused. Like the one with Shampoo. Ryoga wasn't a problem. He took her curse in stride and treated her the same as he always did. Shampoo was different. She knew of her curse, but still wanted to marry her boy form, in which she took the name Aaron. Enough was enough. She had to get Shampoo to forget about marrying "Aaron."

Akane stepped out of the dojo and right into a puddle. The water splashed over her feet and she changed gender. He sighed. So much for not being in his cursed form. Shrugging, Akane headed for Shampoo's.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

He pushed the door open and looked around. There were a few customers, but that was alright. Heading toward the back doors that led to the kitchen, he pushed them open and walked in. No sign of the Amazon woman.

"Who are you to intrude the Cat Cafe kitchen?" a voice demanded.

Turning around, Akane saw Mousse, Ranma's rival for Shampoo's affection.

"I-I was looking for Shampoo," Akane explained.

"So, you are the one who is also stealing my Shampoo from me. Aaron, isn't it?"

"Yes. I'm Aaron."

"Prepare to fight!" Mousse leaped into the air and let loose all his hidden arsenal.

"Whoa!" Akane leaped out of the weapons' paths and landed a quick kick to Mousse's torso. The kick knocked the air out of his opponent, sending him flying against the wall.

"Mousse, listen to me. I'm looking for Shampoo so I can tell her to forget about marrying me."

"Why should I believe your explanation?"

"Um," Akane glanced at the stove and saw steam rising from a kettle, which was whistling. Grabbing the kettle, he said, "Watch this." Opening the spout, he poured the water onto himself.

Ooohhh," Mousse breathed as he watched Aaron become Akane, right before his eyes. It was unbelievable. "Akane! My apologies. I never thought that you would be cursed."

"It's alright Mousse. I hope I didn't hurt you too badly."

"No, no. Of course you didn't." Mousse attempted to stand without wincing. But, Akane noticed his pained expression.

"Oh. I did hurt you badly. I'm sorry about that Mousse."

"Don't concern yourself about me." He faced the young woman. "You're a very formidable opponent when you're a guy."

"Like I'm not as a girl?"

"No, you're formidable as a girl, too."

"Good." Akane turned to leave, then turned back around. "Mousse, could you tell Shampoo to forget about 'Aaron'?"

"I'll do my best."

"Thank you."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Akane felt much better now that she had finished taking steps toward solving her problem with Shampoo. Maybe things with her curse will work out and things will be normal again. Well, as normal as a cursed person can be.

"Akane Tendo! How wonderful it is to see your beautiful face. It rivals the sun's beauty," a familiar voice called to her. It was Tatewaki Kuno. The last thing she wanted was a run-in with Kuno. Right when everything seemed to be going well. Turning right, she looked at him.

"Hi Kuno. Nice seeing you. I'll see you in school tomorrow. Bye." Akane turned and ran into the woods. Kuno ran after her, calling her name. And running after Kuno was his sister, Kodachi.

Akane ran through the forest, trying to lose her pursuer. But Kuno refused to be lost. She had to find some cold water in order to get out of this mess. She smirked silently. She never thought she'd be looking for cold water. Usually the cold water was looking for her.

'There! There's a tree with water dripping off it's leaves. That'll do the trick!" Akane ran with all her might toward the tree. It's shape grew bigger as she drew closer to it. She stood under the leaves and waited for only a little bit before a drop of water plopped onto her head. A few more drops landed before Akane was satisfied that she had changed. And just in time because he could her Kuno coming up behind him. "Aaron" turned around.

"At last I have reached you, Akane Tendo. I-" Kuno stopped speaking when he rounded the bend and saw Akane's male form before him.

"Who are you? Where is my beautiful girl?"

"You leave Akane alone. She's already engaged," Akane said.

"And would that be you?"

"No. I'm her cousin, Aaron."

"Then, I shall fight you so that I may find my beloved Akane."

"Oh, brother, do you to be a bully?"

Kuno whirled around. "Kodachi! You follow me and dare interrupt a battle between two men?"

"I think Aaron is cute." Kodachi sidled over to Akane and rubbed his cheek with one of her hands.

"Let's you and me leave my brother and go somewhere where we can be alone. "What do you say, Aaron?"

"I say that I've go to go home. My uncle will be worried about me. Bye!" Akane turned and took off at high speed, leaving two siblings in the dust.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

CRASH!

"You dare tell Shampoo to forget Aaron! Shampoo hurt you for this!"

"Please my Shampoo! Akane told me to tell you to forget about marrying him. Aahh!"

CRASH! Another plate hit the wall. THUD! Mousse hit the floor after an empty pail connected with his head.

"Shampoo marry Aaron and Ranma both!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

SLAM. Akane leaned against the front door, panting. He ran the entire way, not stopping once.

"Is that you Akane?" He heard Ranma's female voice call from within the house. Minutes later, she appeared in the hall. She took one look at Akane's face and whistled.

"What happened to you? You look like you just saw a ghost."

"I now have another problem that you do?"

"Who is it this time?"

"Kuno and Kodachi."

"Swell."

"Anyway, what about you? You were male when I left."

"My dad tackled me for no reason and we landed in the lake."

"Oh. How about we get some hot water and I'll tell you the whole story afterwards?"

Sure. Hey, Akane. Welcome to the Jusenkyo Curse Bandwagon."

SMACK!

The End


End file.
